


Keefer_K

by aleria



Series: Hearthstone AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hearthstone - Freeform, M/M, Masterbation, Mutual Masturbation, POV Lance (Voltron), at least, o boy, youtube/twitch au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleria/pseuds/aleria
Summary: Deep_blu II: The Smuttening





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with some more garbage for your face.

The apartment is blissfully quiet for this time of night. The neighbours have gone on vacation and the lady next door with the dogs hopefully released them all to the wild. With fall approaching, the sun is starting to set earlier and it spills on the floor next to the computer desk in a long beam of orange. Lance is taking the still moment after work to watch some Hearthstone. Thank god for this opportunity, because his boyfriend is streaming.

Lance is gazing at Keith’s video in the corner of his screen as though he hadn't just seen him earlier today. He can't help it: Keith is wearing his cute red and white headphones with the blue LEDs and concentrating so hard on the game that he's forgetting that everyone can see his face. He doesn't talk during his streams as much as Lance does, so Lance is forced to make up for it in chat. 

**Deep_blu: watch for the mct babe**

It gives Lance deep pleasure to be able to use pet names for Keith in chat because their relationship isn't exactly public and it tends to make Keith fluster. 

Of course, Keith has a lot more viewers now and the chat steam is fairly busy. His comment is lost in the spam. Shiro's here, too, because he doesn't trust Lance to properly moderate. Probably because Lance is the worst one there. Thank god for private chat, because Lance would have been banned from the channel by now. 

( **Deep_blu: I like it when you play priest baby** ) he types in the message window with a secret grin. He watches as Keith’s eyes move to the bottom of the screen. He reacts with a subtle blush and a blink. 

_“So, uh, yeah. Should have played around mct I guess. I knew it was being played in this meta, too.”_ The only time Keith is guaranteed to talk is when he's covering a blush. It makes Lance want to type more. 

( **Deep_blu: mmmm you better buff that turtle darling**  
**or buff me**  
**im so ready** )

Keith is clearing his throat and adjusting himself that says that he's trying to remain composed.

**Nano219: what's wrong keefer why are you losing? ?**

**Deep_blu: i wonder**

Keith looks a little frustrated now. _“Because SOMEONE can't leave me the hell alone.”_

**frankenkank: its Deep he never shuts up**

**Nano219: play silence to counter him**

**Deep_blu: only one way to silence me ;)**

**blk_Shiro: last warning, Deep**

_“Ugh, just ignore him, guys.”_ Keith says with a weary sigh. 

( **Deep_blu: in case the innuendo was lost on you im talking about cock** )

Keith sounds like he's choking and disappears from the video. Lance is chuckling gleefully, his own face feeling a little warm. It's hard to say something like that without actually imagining sucking on Keith’s dick. His body is reacting in the same way it always does when he thinks about his boyfriend, and he knuckles the rising lump in his pants. 

_“Shiro, can you ban that asshole?”_ Keith is saying when he reappears red-faced in from of the Webcam. 

( **Deep_blu: come on sweetie you might enjoy it <3 <3 <3 **)

He's been blocked from the chat, but this doesn't stop him from messaging Keith in private. As far as he knows, Shiro is aware of their relationship. He has banned Lance before, but he always lifts it after a few minutes. In the end, Lance can’t decide if Shiro likes him or not.

It’s not that they are specifically keeping their relationship a secret. Sure, at work it’s better to keep that sort of thing on the down-lo and online coming out as being in a gay relationship was a bit of a shit-show, but in general they’ve been honest with friends and family. Lance has told his sister, of course, the moment she barged into his life, literally the day after he and Keith got together. Lisa had always been a headstrong and bullrush sort of personality, right down to playing rugby. She barrelled her way into Lance’s apartment, demanding his attention because she had just gone through a breakup (again). She’s been cock-blocking him for a week now.

She _loves_ Keith, of course, and insists on going with Lance whenever he visits him. When he complains she goes on about how she’s only here for a visit and how much she _needs_ his attention more than his boyfriend who he can see whenever he likes, and doesn’t he understand how _heartbroken_ she is?

Keith is surprisingly docile around Lisa, which is even more annoying. Lance is half hoping for them to get into a fight the first time they met, but Keith later explains that he wants to make a good impression on Lance’s family, which, frankly, is adorable. 

So they are reduced to internet conversations and stolen kisses in between moments. The only time Lisa isn’t sticking to Lance like glue is at work, but he knows better than to get carried away there. If Allura caught them canoodling, she’d probably breath fire. Lance has a good, healthy fear of Allura.

The result is a not only an agonizing lack of physical contact, but also hardly a moment for Lance to even see Keith’s face. This is probably the reason he’s getting a hardon from watching him stream.

Shiro has already unblocked Lance from the chat so obviously he’s none the wiser of the conversation going on between him and Keith. That’s good, because Keith is finally starting to fight back and Lance is fucking ecstatic.

( **Keefer_K: oh I KNOW I would enjoy it** )

Lance can’t believe how done in he is by such a small statement-- it’s not even clever or funny. It’s just Keith being awkward and sexy and it is _working_ on Lance. Somehow Keith is keeping a straight face on the stream and moreover he’s winning his game and replying to people in chat at the same time.

( **Deep_blu: tell me what else you would enjoy** )

The sound of Keith’s mechanical keyboard clacks over the webcam. It’s obvious he’s chatting privately with someone, but the rest will just have to be left up to the imagination of the viewers.

( **Keefer_K: returning the favor** )

Lance is so, so glad no one can see him. If he thought Keith was blushing a lot, then he is positively boiling under the skin. He drops his face into his hands and groans. How the hell is he going to live through the next week?

( **Deep_blu: holy shit**  
**keith you are killing me**  
**is this on purpose???** )

( **Keefer_K: you started it!** )

( **Deep_blu: i am uncomfortable :(** )

( **Keefer_K: then get some relief** )

Keith looks directly at the camera after typing this last message and subtly licks his lower lip. To a casual viewer, it might not look like anything, but the gesture is loud and clear to Lance. All caution to the wind, he unzips his jeans and starts to rummage around. 

“LANCE!” calls a voice, followed by the front door slamming shut. “Let’s get dinnneeeeer~~~!!”


	2. Chapter 2

Lance loves his sister-- he really does. They have always been close, even if she spent most of their childhood trying to control his life. They know everything about each other and have supported each other over the years. 

But he is so, _so_ glad she isn’t here right now.

The storage closet is small, but that makes it all the more secluded. It looks like it hasn’t been used in months and there is a fine layer of dust building on the banker boxes full of who-knows-what. They don’t care about the room, because they are utterly busy with one another.

Keith is a fucking god, Lance decides as he is pulled against the other’s lean body. He is hot and wet, a master of the tongue and a singer if you count those tender little moans as notes of music. He’s a fantastic kisser and if Lance can manage to keep his eyes open when they make out, he looks like what a triple chocolate fudge sundae would taste like. Lance can’t get enough, and he’s going to get fat from his overindulgence.

The only problem is things are getting very heavy, very fast. Lance has one hand twined in Keith’s hair and another grasping his waist but Keith is running his hands all over the place. He can feel them snaking up his chest and down his back and any time they go below his bellybutton he has a rush of feeling in his crotch. He has to stop kissing him to breathe and take inventory. 

“Damnit,” he says, not for the first time. He puts his fingers through Keith’s bangs, pushing them out of his eyes. “You’re giving me problems. Seriously thinking of testing Allura’s wrath here.”

Keith’s eyes are heavy lidded and for a moment he looks like he wants to eat Lance alive. But then he sighs and leans back against the wall. “Yeah, bad idea I guess.”

“You suuuure?”

“Yes, Lance,” Keith says a little impatiently. He’s adorable, even when he makes that face. _Especially_ when he makes that face. “For one thing, I have only 15 minutes left on my lunch break and I haven’t even eaten yet. For another… well, we aren’t exact _prepared_.” Keith manages to look a little abashed at this part.

Lance’s brain is wrinkling. All he was thinking about was a mutual jerk or _maybe_ even a blowjob but clearly he hasn’t been thinking as creatively as Keith. He can feel another full body blush incoming at the realization that maybe he will be able to finally take that plunge into unknown territory.

Lance has fooled around with people in the past. He’s had boyfriends and girlfriends and all of them were light, easy relationships. Kissing, a little touching, and maybe even some oral sex, but none of them had progressed to the sweet spot. He wants to have sex, definitely, but he never stayed with someone long enough to go all the way.

But, did that mean Keith _had_?

“So, uh,” Lance begins, because despite claiming to be a real smooth talker, he’s known to spout nonsense in a pinch. “Keith, have you had… you know… _sexy times_ before?” Wow, real mature, Lance.

Keith frowns. “Yes, Lance, I have had ‘sexy times’. One could even say I have had _sex_.” 

“What?” Lance’s reaction is purely unintentional. “With who?!”

This only makes Keith frown deeper, and little lines have appeared between his eyebrows. “It doesn’t matter. It was a long time ago. Back in college. He was sort of a…” Keith looks down and his voice drops. “... rebound thing.”

“How many people did you date in college exactly?” 

“Just the one. The rebound was from, like, being rejected or whatever.” Keith looks overwhelmingly embarrassed, but not in the way that usually makes Lance happy. Instead, it makes him want to start apologizing. He lets out a breath he thinks he’s been holding this whole time. 

“I’m sorry.” Lance runs two hands through his hair and realizes he needs a haircut. “I shouldn’t pry. You don’t have to tell me about it. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.” He hadn’t meant for it to sound so pathetic, but he could feel his ego filtering out of his ears. 

Keith makes a little impatient noise and puts a hand loosely on his forehead. “No, damnit,” he says, but Lance isn’t sure who he is frustrated with. “It’s _fine_. I want to tell you everything. I just don’t you to overreact.”

Lance blinks in surprise. “Why would I?”

Keith still can’t look him in the eye and Lance is starting to worry that he maybe doesn’t want to hear the full story. “The guy I dated was this older guy. It didn’t last long but he sort of… taught me stuff, I guess? It wasn’t really a meaningful relationship but it wasn’t bad either. I mean, I _got_ something out of it.”

Lance can feel the contents of his stomach starting to turn into lead. He really, really doesn’t want to hear this, but he also can’t bring himself to stop Keith from speaking. But who cares, right? Lance has dated people before and this shouldn’t be any different.

“He was a rebound from this guy I had a big crush on. I’ve moved on from the crush since then. We’re still friends and all that. I don’t like him anymore-- not in that way.”

Lance is not stupid, but the way he drops his jaw probably I makes him look like an idiot. “ _Seriously_??”

Keith is blushing bright red and looking away to the uninteresting darkness of the room. “It’s over, obviously. I mean, the crush. It’s sort of stupid looking back on it but he’s still cool with being my friend. I don’t hold it against him and really, I’m glad he said ‘no’ in the end.”

Lance can’t get the image of Keith, a few years younger, following Shiro around campus with a blush on his cheeks. It does not help him feel any better about himself that Keith is being so honest with him. But Lance is determined not to overreact.

“Hey, it’s cool, man,” he says with a quick grin. “I mean, with a body like that, who wouldn’t have a crush on Shiro?”

Keith glares up at him, the first eye contact since the conversation began. “ _You_ better not.”

“Ugh, gross. He’s _not_ my type.” He thinks the jab might lessen the tension, but his stomach still feels like it weighs a hundred pounds, and he has to make a concerted effort not to show it. Keith doesn’t not look convinced, and continues to narrow his gaze at Lance. 

“Don’t make a big deal out of this,” he says quietly. “I…” He pauses in one of those ways that tells Lance that he is trying to be more honest than he is comfortable with. “I like you. A lot.”

It’s enough for Lance, and he wraps his arms around Keith’s arms and buries his face in the crook of his neck. Keith works his own arms around Lance’s lower torso and they hold the moment for as long as they can.

“UH, SO YEAH,” a voice calls in the hallway. “I DON’T THINK THIS IS THE RIGHT CLOSET.” Shiro is there, speaking in an unusually loud voice. “WE SHOULD GO BACK UPSTAIRS.”

Keith and Lance jump away from each other as though struck by lightning. They share a panicked glance before searching the room more thoroughly than they had when they first arrived. Hiding was not going to be easy, and the realization of this has them both rooted to the spot.

“Why are you talking like that?” comes Allura’s voice. She sounds suspicious and Lance can see his life flashing before his eyes. “I can hear you just fine, Shiro. If you _know_ where the blueprints are, then just bring them to my office. No need to be rude.” 

“Sorry,” Shiro’s voice says guiltily. “I was just-- Yeah, I’ll get you those blueprints.” Allura makes a noise that is hard to make out before they hear the click of her heels retreating to the stairs beyond. Lance counts to twenty before allowing himself to move. 

“Lunch is over, I guess,” he says with a half grin. He plants a soft, earnest kiss on Keith’s lips before reluctantly pulling away.

Shiro is still in the hallway when they come out of the storage closet. He doesn’t look pleased, but Lance has nothing to say, so he slinks away guiltily, leaving Keith to sputter excuses.


	3. Chapter 3

To Lance, gin sort of tastes like family. Something about juniper berries reminds him of deep forests for camping and tall trees for climbing. His grandfather had a taste for gin, too, and he would share that taste to any of his grandchildren who were taller than him. This, abuelo decided, was a good measurement for age, which meant Lance was drinking gin the moment he hit his first growth spurt at the age of 14.

And now, sitting on the floor of his livingroom with his sister, he can’t think of a better thing to be drinking. She’s behind him, tiny little elastics n hand, putting his short hair into mini pony tails. They’re talking and yelling and generally enjoying one another’s company for once.

“But _Shiro_...?” Lance whines, not for the first time that evening. “Shiro is so… fatherly.”

“You _are_ talking about the tall babe with the muscles, right?” Lisa asks, clicking her tongue as she works on his hair.

“Ugh, who cares about muscles,” Lance says with a pout. He’s had three gin and tonics and he knows Lisa will mix him another one if he asks. “Who cares if he’s _taller_ than me and _hotter_ than me.” He’s not making himself feel better, but he can’t help but ramble on.

“You care, dear,” Lisa clucks. “You need to stop comparing with him. Obviously Keith isn’t.”

“But what if he _is_?” Lance moans. “He came by Keith’s desk three times today. _Three times_ , Lisa.” He knocks his head back so that he looks up in her blue eyes. They are nearly identical to his own. “And Keith doesn’t tell _him_ to go away.”

“That’s because you are annoying as shit,” Lisa says without mercy. “And probably because you distract him.”

“It’s because he _hates_ me.” He’s being dramatic, of course. But the thing about gin with the family was that it was sort of expected to be a drama fest. Lisa is patting him on his pony-tail-filled head and saying ‘there, there’ in the most condescending way possible.

“And there’s another thing,” Lance sniffs. He hesitates, because the next part will definitely make his sister laugh at him. But he’s done his gin and it’s turning him into a overboiling pot of overshare. “He isn’t a virgin.”

Lisa pauses in her salon work, is silent for a moment, and then, predictably, begins to laugh. “And you are?!” She throws herself back on the couch and laughs without mercy. “Oh, Lancey. You can’t be serious!”

Lance pouts and wishes he had another glass of gin. Lisa has had as much to drink as he has, but she’s always been a better drinker than him. She’s the most competitive person he knows, and has challenged people twice her size to drinking competitions and armwrestling in the same breath. Lance knows better than to try and outdo her.

When she stops laughing she grabs Lance around the neck and pulls him into a choke-inducing hug. “Oh, baby boy,” she says mirthfully. “My poor virgin angel.”

“Gkk-- Lisa!” Lance protests. “It’s not _funny_!” She releases him and musses up his hair so that several of the small elastics go whizzing across the room. “I happen to be saving the experience for when I find the right person!” 

“That’s pathetic. If that’s actually true, which I seriously doubt, then you are putting _way_ too much meaning in sex. It’s not meant to be life-changing. It’s meant to be enjoyed.” This was the Lisa that lives under layers of overbearing and pushiness and self-centeredness. She’s still a jerk, but she has shreds of wisdom that Lance clings to desperately. “You are going to be seriously disappointed the first time you do it.”

Lance thinks, but he can’t imagine a universe where it wouldn’t feel super good to have sex with Keith. “I’m not that stupid,” he says in a quiet, pouting voice. “I know it’s going to be weird the first time.”

“Yeah, even more with a guy. Do you even know what to do with a guy?”

Lance is blushing, but he hopes Lisa can’t see because she will laugh at him again. “Get me another drink,” he says with as much dignity as he can muster. He shakes the ice cube around in the glass for good measure and he can actually _hear_ her eyes rolling, even if he can’t see her face. She takes the glass anyway and bounds off the couch to the kitchen in the next room.

She’s obviously feeling better, Lance reflects as he turns to watch her dancing while making drinks. She’s in pajamas with her hair in a frizzy bun at the top of her head and now she’s using the gin bottle as a microphone.

“ _Sleepless nights, at the chateaux-- I’ll give you something to do~~!_ ” Lance reminds himself not to ever introduce Lisa to Ezor, because they would likely trash the entire city with their unbound energy. But it’s nice, knowing he has someone like this to talk to every once in awhile. She lives 5 hours north, without traffic, which was nothing for a weekend (or two weeks, as luck would have it). She works by commission, editing what she calls the dregs of the sci fi/fantasy world. She holds no punches when it comes to providing writers with feedback and for some reason this has made her wildly popular. Lance will never, ever show Lisa his work because he knows his ego would not be able to live through her meat grinder.

When she returns with a drink, she flops on the couch and they clink glasses before drinking. “So, your pride is hurting because your boyfriend has more sexual experience than you,” Lisa says with frightening accuracy. “Sounds like a case of ‘Get Over It’.”

Lance whimpers, because it really isn’t what he wants to hear (even if she’s right). “It’s not my _pride_ ,” he whines. “I had my pride beaten up _plenty_ of times before. I can do without my pride. It’s Keith I don’t want to do without.” He’s a little surprised to hear himself say the truth so earnestly and blames it on the gin.

“That is disgustingly adorable,” Lisa says bitterly. “I came here for someone to _commiserate_ with me, damnit.”

“Sorry,” Lance says pathetically.

“Ugh, you’re pouting about literally _nothing_. I’ve seen how Keith is around you-- he adores you. And you’re getting hung up on some guy he had a crush on a million years ago? Come on, Lance. Stop looking a gift-horse in the mouth. Guys like Keith come along once in a lifetime. And you are basically trash, so you should be grateful.” She pours the rest of her drink in her mouth with gusto.

Lance turns to glare at her, but somehow, her words have lifted his spirit. “Wow, Lisa. As usually there’s a gleaming piece of gold under the shit pile that is your personality. Thanks for the pep talk.”

“Go to hell, fuckface.” Then, unpredictable as always, she launches herself to her feet, standing on the couch as the song playing from the kitchen drops the bass. 

Lance laughs and jumps up as well, and they spend the next few furious moments dancing like idiots.

Lance doesn’t remember, but he messages Keith that night over Twitch, which is, for some reason, still their favourite means of communication.

**Deep_blu: sup**

**Keefer_K: you’re up late**

**Deep_blu: skiawpping work tmmrsw but LISAS FALT ******

******Keefer_K: are you drunk?** ** **

******Deep_blu: yes** ** **

******Keefer_K: ok goodnight** ** **

******Deep_blu: no, no no no no. im sorry s keith. I just wan to say soemthing: i was worriers about shiro, but i know its stuidp so dont worry abot it becauew i am ggg** ** **

******Keefer_K: i understand some of these words** ** **

******Deep_blu: iu MEAN i am an idiot ples dont stop likign me thou befause i really realllyy erally like you too** ** **

******Keefer_K: this is some quality romantic shit right here** ** **

******Deep_blu: im sorry:(((((** ** **

******Keefer_K: its ok. Tomorrow you are going to read these messages and apologize profusely.** ** **

******Keefer_K: Lance?** ** **

******Keefer_K: i assume you passed out-- I hope you drank some water. don’t worry about Shiro or anyone i dated. you know how jealous i was of that girl from marketing? yeah, so, it goes both ways. i have never felt like this with anyone else. im telling you this because its hard to say in real life. i’ll work on that, too.** ** **

******Keefer_K: is Lisa still leaving tomorrow? If you aren’t dead, please come over after work-- I wanna play hearthstone with you.** ** **


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait~

It turns out Keith is right about everything. Lance is spouting apologies the moment he reads the messages. But he is disgustingly happy with the outcome of the conversation and he rereads it several times that day.

Lance is in a much worse way than Lisa, who drags his ass out if bed to treat her to a goodbye breakfast at the local greasy spoon. It turns out bacon and eggs is exactly what he needs and they end up parting on good terms. Lance watches her beat up old Subaru drive away down his narrow street before treating himself to a nap. 

He arrives at Keith’s apartment like a sailor to port after months at sea. He feels like collapsing into Keith’s arms, even though he's been lazing around at home all day, while Keith has been at work. In fact, Keith says as much the moment Lance flops on the couch. “Don't think I'm feeding you.”

But Lance is prepared. He takes pride in being the sort of bachelor who is actually good at cooking. “Look in the bag, darling.”

Keith obviously is still not used to the endearment because he is flushing a little as he peeks in the cloth grocery bag that Lance has left haphazardly on the ground. 

“Holy shit.” He bends down to extract the large Tupperware inside. Lance can't help watching for Keith’s reaction. “You made sushi?”

Lance is beaming with pride. “I may or may not be a culinary genius.”

Keith brings the container over to the couch and sits on the ground next to Lance’s head. He's clutching the sushi like a dog with a favorite ball. “You are amazing.” 

Lance waves a hand dismissively because he's actually overwhelmed with bashful glee. “Say that after you try it.”

They sit on the couch and eat the sushi which is of course amazing though it still feels great to hear Keith say it. Lance pulls out his tablet and feels a thrill of pleasure roll through his chest when Keith leans on him. He’s lying on the couch with Keith between his legs and the tablet balances nicely on the top of his head. He can feel the black silky hair on his knuckles and decides he's going to stay in this position for the rest of his life. 

Keith plays Hearthstone on his phone and he's telling Lance about his new deck. “I had to break down and play druid because it's the end of the season.”

“Ugh, you're part of the problem man,” Lance teases because druids are so broken right now and need a serious nerf.

“I know, but I need rank 10. I’m trying a variation on token.”

They chat like this for some time, and somehow it's easier than talking online. Lance allows himself to run a hand through Keith’s hair and is met with no resistance. He can smell shampoo and feel a faint dampness that tells Lance that he showered not long before. He gives into temptation eventually and runs a hand down the curve of Keith’s ear along the line of his jaw.

Keith is still talking, but he stutters when those fingers brush his neck. Lance wants to throw his game and focus entirely on caressing but Keith wants to play and frankly, Lance wants to let him. He can hear how much Keith likes the game in his tone of voice.

“Ah, he conceded on turn 4,” Keith laughs, and the sound makes Lance’s stomach flip. “People are just so salty over this deck. I almost feel bad.”

“You’re a horrible person,” Lance purrs but he means it in the most affectionate way possible. “Do go on.”

“Basically _Innervate_ in hand on turn one means I can throw something pretty intimidating on the board right away. Then-- there, see? He’s pissed.” Keith chuckles again. “Well played, well played.”

He shifts and Lance can feel his back through the black t-shirt he’s wearing. He can’t decide if their positioning is a blessing or a curse, with Keith lying on his crotch. “Ugh, I just feel so _dirty_ playing token druid.”

That’s it-- Lance is done. Is isn’t entire sure if it is one work in the sentence does him in, or if it is Keith’s greedy tone of voice. It certainly doesn’t help that he is hyper aware of every point of physical contact between their two bodies. A rush of warm feeling is blooming in his lower stomach.

Keith shifts again, then sits up and turns to look at Lance. “Seriously?” he asks, but he isn’t as annoyed as he sounds. The corner of his lips are turns up in a mocking grin. “Who’s got the weird kink now?”

“I’m sorry,” Lance says, reaching down to adjust the growing problem in his pants. “This hasn’t been an easy two weeks.” He’s pouting again.

Keith sighs and finishes his game with the swipe of a finger. Then he tosses his phone to the armchair, where it bounces harmlessly. “It’s been hard for me too, man. I love your sister, don’t get me wrong.”

“Oh, you have no idea. I want to be there for her, I really do.” 

Keith is turning around to face Lance, putting a hand on either side of his stomach on the soft couch. He snatches the tablet out of Lance’s fingers and adds it to the collection of devices on the chair. Then he leans in to plant a kiss on the lips. Frustratingly, he hesitates, hovering just above so that Lance can smell the soya sauce on his breath. “Let’s do it.”

Lance groans in agreement before pulling Keith’s head towards his own. He’s been waiting to make out with him all evening and his kisses are messy and self indulgent. Keith is supporting himself on his arms but his stomach shifts over Lance’s as they move to the motion of each returned kiss or lick. The activity is doing nothing to relieve Lance of his hardon, and he relishes each subtle grind of their hips. 

Keith pulls and his eyes are heavy-lidded. “Take off your shirt,” he instructs, as he starts to battle with his own. 

“Wait,” Lance says, even though he hates that he is saying it. “This is going to suck.”

“What?!” Keith snaps, his shirt halfway over his head. His chest and stomach show off the work he’s put into his martial art training. It’s a sight to behold. 

“I mean-- shit.” Lance rubs his face furiously with both hands. “I mean, it’s going to be amazing. Like, _too_ good. I have been holding this in for far too long and the second we get to it…” He stretches his arms out dramatically, as if miming and explosion. “I sort of want to _enjoy_ it, you know?”

“...Because it’s your first time,” Keith ends for him. He’s pulled his shirt back on and his hair is ruffled like a half-plucked chicken. “So, you obviously need to release some tension.” He slides backwards, and with a completely straight face that Lance can’t imagine being capable of, he begins to unbuckle Lance’s pants.

Lance sits bolt upright, heart pounding because _damn_ is he both ready and so _not_ ready for this. But he can’t stop the force that is Keith’s determination and before he knows it his pants are sliding down his thighs and a little tent appears in his boxer briefs.

“O-ok,” he manages. He swallows to steady himself and finally looks with resolution into Keith’s eyes. He must suddenly look different, because the gaze makes Keith blush. “Let’s make this mutual.” He slides up Keith’s shirt again, allowing himself to indulge in what he knew would be a firm, hard stomach. Then his draws a line along the top of the pants, before deftly undoing the button there. He loves the little intake of breath that tells him Keith is trying not to make noises as he goes to work wriggling the pants down enough to free the growing erection there. 

Keith’s boxer briefs are red, Lance realizes with pleasure, to match his headset. He rubs them, feeling the fabric over the penis. He can feel every line and bulge with his fingers and the mental image has his head reeling. Keith sits back on his haunches, his breath coming in short puffs. When Lance looks up to his face he sees that his eyes are closed and his eyebrows furrowed as if he is concentrating. Lance kisses the spot in the middle to ease the tension.

“Relax, sweety,” he breathes. He continues to rub Keith’s member through his briefs, running a hand along the length before gently feeling the end. He senses Keith’s hands moving again, as if he just remembered what he had set out to do. They pulled at the elastic on Lance’s underwear until he erection is freed.

“I want to hear about your deck,” Lance goes on in a low voice as he also reaches inside of Keith’s briefs. “Tell me about your token druid.” He savors the little moan that Keith makes when Lance begins to stroke his cock directly.

Keith’s hands are clumsy, as if he is having trouble concentrating. Lance doesn’t care, because the sights and sounds his boyfriend make in pleasure are driving him closer to the edge than any physical contact could. 

He kisses Keith on the cheek before sliding forward to talk in his ear. “I like it when you play aggro, Keith,” he whispers, and each word comes out breathy. “I wanna watch you stream your dirty druid deck.” 

“Ahn-- Lance, shut up,” Keith says, but there’s no fire in his tone. He groans again and gives up on the pretense of a returned hand job. He grasps Lance’s shoulders instead, holding on for dear life.

“I love it when you go face, Keith. I wanna watch you completely _destroy_ the other player.” Keith’s hands are almost painful as they clench through his shirt. He licks Keith’s ear, before breathing, “Come for me.”

Keith immediately heeds Lance’s command and shutters in furious silence. His semen is spilling all over Lance’s hands and he deftly catches the remaining spurts as he pumps the rest out. Keith then drops his head onto Lance’s shoulder, breathing as if he ran a marathon.

“Hah,” Lance breathes, because for some reason he is also out of breath. “Who was the one who needed to release some tension?” He reaches for the kleenex on the side table because his fingers are starting to stick together. 

Keith is glaring at him when he recovers. “You jerk,” he accuses, before pushing Lance none-too-gently back on the couch. “ _Your_ turn.” And he lowers his head to Lance’s dick and, for once, Lance shuts up.

**Author's Note:**

> no, honestly, please find me on tumblr: lanceylanceface
> 
> i live for random asks


End file.
